Confrontation
"'Confrontation'''" ''is a song from the stage musical ''Jekyll & Hyde. ''It features Dr.Jekyll's confrontation with Mr.Hyde and condemning his evil deeds, as Hyde is trying to take over Jekyll's body and mind. Performers Lyrics |-|Original = Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, Now endless night. I will find the answer. I'll never desert you - I promise you this - Till the day that I.. Do you really think That I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do, I'm sad to say, It simply isn't so. You will never get away from me! All that you are Is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear! I'm what you face When you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here! All that you are Is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, I shall end this demon dream! This is not a dream, my friend - And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! Hyde is here to stay, No matter what you may pretend - And He'll flourish, long after you're gone! Soon you will die, And my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control. You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul! I don't need to survive, Like you need me! I'll become whole As you dance with death! And I'll rejoice As you breathe your final breath! I'll live inside you forever! No! With Satan himself by my side! No! And I know that, now and forever, They'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde! Can't you see It's over now? It's time to die! No, not I! Only you! If I die, You'll die, too! You'll die in me I'll be you! Damn you, Hyde! Leave me be! Can't you see You are me? No! Deep inside-! I am you! You are Hyde! - Never! forever! damn you, Hyde! Take all your evil deeds, And rot in hell! see you there, Jekyll! Never! |-|Broadway = It's over now I know inside no one will ever know... The sorry tale of Edward Hyde,and those who died... No one must ever know.. They'd only see the tragedy, They'd not see my intent, The shadow of Hyde's evil... Would forever kill the good that I had meant... Am I a good man? Am I a mad man? It's such a fine line between a good man and a... Do you really think That I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do, I'm sad to say, It simply isn't so. You will never get away from me! All that you are Is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you'll disappear! I'm what you face When you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here! All that you are Is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, I shall end this demon dream! This is not a dream, my friend - And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! Hyde is here to stay, No matter what you may pretend - And He'll flourish, long after you're gone! Soon you will die, And my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control. You can't control me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul! I don't need to survive, Like you need me! I'll become whole As you dance with death! And I'll rejoice As you breathe your final breath! I'll live inside you forever! No! With Satan himself by my side! No! And I know that, now and forever, They'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde! Can't you see It's over now? It's time to die! No, not I! Only you! If I die, You'll die, too! You'll die in me I'll be you! Damn you, Hyde! Leave me be! Can't you see You are me? No! Deep inside-! I am you! You are Hyde! - Never! forever! damn you, Hyde! Take all your evil deeds, And rot in hell! see you there, Jekyll! Never! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the musicals soundtrack. Gallery Pictures 18bc7e08aa5d3a75ae49f05911680b1f.377x552x1.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Hyde!.jpg ).jpg H).jpg Videos Confrontation|Original Jekyll & Hyde - 34. Confrontation|Broadway Jekyll and Hyde - Confrontation|Live See Also *Alive Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers